


Gold Star

by SexyRiverSong (ImJessieB)



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJessieB/pseuds/SexyRiverSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ever fancy joining the Mile High club, Kingston?”</p>
<p>“The Mile High Club,” she replied, inhaling sharply to suppress a moan as his fingers dug into her thigh, “Does that come with a gold star or anything?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstonsrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonsrabbit/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend Sandy, who requested: Mattex - mile high club. I may have added some of my own details for fun and fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex stared out the window as Matt drew circles along the inside of her thigh. She could feel him impatiently shaking his leg beside her and she let out an irritated sigh. Matt could only be cooped up for so long, that much she knew. Except, they were only two hours into a thirteen hour flight across the Atlantic Ocean, and they still had a long flight ahead of them. 

“Is something bothering you,” Alex turned to look at Matt, who was staring down at his hand on her thigh.

“I can’t stand long flights. I’m so bored,” he pouted. He trailed his fingers higher up her thigh, causing her breath to hitch.

“I know, darling,” Alex said, taking a calming breath, “But just try to relax.”

“I am,” he smirked.

“Well I’m starting to get quite uncomfortable,” she whispered, squeezing her thighs together.

Matt looked around carefully, making sure nobody was listening to them before he leaned closer to her and pressed a warm, open-mouthed kiss to her neck. “Ever fancy joining the Mile High club, Kingston?”

“The Mile High Club,” she replied, inhaling sharply to suppress a moan as his fingers dug into her thigh, “Does that come with a gold star or anything?” 

Matt laughed into her shoulder, lightly pressing his lips to the warm, honey colored skin there. “I’m sure I can manage something, love.”

Alex closed her eyes momentarily, focusing all of her energy and thoughts on her breathing. She was becoming quite restless and she didn’t want others to be able to see. Finally suppressing to the trail of his fingers roaming up and down her thigh, Alex nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Matt repeated, looking up at her with gleaming eyes.

“Yes, God yes,” Alex whispered back, “You go first, into the last stall. Wait five minutes. I’ll knock just once, and then you unlock the door so I can come in.”

“You sure,” Matt took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she nodded, “But if you keep delaying I might just change my mind. Go.”

Matt quickly undid his seatbelt and rose to his feet. He casually made his way down the aisle, trying not to cause a scene. Alex watched as he made his way to the last stall, and as soon as he shut the door, she looked down at her watch. Five minutes. She could make it five minutes.

 

 

“I thought you said to wait five minutes,” Matt said as he stepped aside, Alex’s body pressed flushed against his.

“I couldn’t wait,” she pressed her lips firmly against his, her passion overriding her thought. Matt reached behind her and locked the door before his hands found their way to her ass, hauling her closer against him. Alex let out a small moan and Matt took the opportunity to let his tongue slide against hers, delighted in the way she stepped up and pressed her chest closer to his.

“God, you’re incredible,” he whispered, tangling his hands in her hair.

“Oh, you too, my love,” Alex reached between them, undoing his belt and trousers while he pressed opened mouthed kisses along her neck. As quickly as Alex was able to manage, she snuck her hand down his pants and took Matt’s hard cock into her petite hand. He let out a strangled moan into the crook of her neck and she pumped up and down, enjoying the way he was unable to keep himself from thrusting forward.

“I need you, Alex,” Matt groaned. Now it was his turn to reach down between them, gathering her floral skirt in his hands and dragging it up her thighs. Alex moved her foot to rest on the small stool behind Matt, opening herself up to him. The smell of sex filled the tiny cubicle as Matt pushed aside Alex’s knickers to stroke his fingers along her slick folds.

“So wet already,” he whispered into her mouth before stealing a messy kiss.

“Well, with your fingers running up and down my thigh for the last hour, what did you expect?” she reached down and shoved his pants further down his legs, leaving them resting around his ankles.

“Fuck,” Matt groaned, sinking two fingers deep inside Alex, his thumb brushing lightly on her clit, “You are so gorgeous.” Alex gasped, throwing her head back against the wall. 

“I need you inside me, Matt. Please,” she begged, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

“Alright, um,” Matt said, looking around at their confined space. Alex pressed herself back against the wall and lifted one leg up to wrap around Matt’s waist. 

“This will work, my love,” Alex panted, taking him into her hand and guiding him towards her entrance. Matt grabbed her other thigh and wrapped it around her, pressing her further into the wall. He stepped closer and sank into her slowly as she pressed her lips against his forehead. 

“You feel so amazing,” Matt moaned into her neck, beginning a slow and torturous rhythm. 

“So do you, darling, but you need to move faster,” she whispered in frustration.

“I’m trying to be quiet,” Matt chuckled, picking up his pace a little.

“Yes, well, as much as I enjoy that bit, I don’t particularly enjoy having a handle pushed into my spine.”

“Shit,” Matt began to back away before Alex quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. 

“Don’t you dare,” she muttered into his ear, “Fuck me hard and fast, Matthew,” she sucked his earlobe between her teeth, and it was all the encouragement he needed to begin to thrust in and out of her without abandon. Alex bit down on his shoulder as his pace increased, trying to muffle her moans the best she could. Matt could feel Alex’s walls being to flutter around his cock, and he knew that his own climax wouldn’t be far behind. He carefully worked his hand between them and pressed his thumb firmly against Alex’s clit, circling in pace with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Alex shattered around him, moaning into his mouth as his own release washed over him. 

Matt slowly pulled out of her, easing her legs back down to the floor. He peppered her forehead with small kisses until he was sure she was able to stand on her own again before cleaning them both off with the tissue behind him. 

“Thank you, darling. That was amazing,” Alex whispered, smoothing her skirt back down over her thighs.

“No, thank you. Now we’re both members of the Mile High Club,” he pulled her to him and kissed her slowly and languidly. 

“So,” Alex broke away, parting for air, “I think you mentioned a gold star.”

“Minx,” Matt whispered.

“You love it.”

“I do,” Matt nodded. Alex leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“We’d better get back to our seats,” she whispered.

“Yeah.”

“You go first.”

“No, you go,” Matt encouraged.

“Matt, you came back here first. You should probably leave first. Don’t worry, I won’t be far behind,” Alex smiled, “Besides, I have to fix my hair anyway.”

“Your hair looks wonderful,” Matt winked.

“Only you love my post-sex hair, darling. Now go.” Alex playfully shoved him at the door. He opened it slowly and closed it behind him, making his way back to his seat. Alex spent a few moments fixing her hair and reapplying her lipstick in the small bathroom before making her way back to her seat alongside Matt, avoiding the stares of the other passengers.

“Do you think they know?” Alex whispered as she sat down next to Matt.  
“And if they do?” Matt whispered, winking at her playfully.

“You’re a bastard,” Alex rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Oh, but I’m all yours Alex.”

 

 

Ten hours and one nap later, Matt and Alex made their way to the baggage claim of LAX to find a squealing Salome waiting for them alongside her nanny. “Mum,” she ran up to Alex, enveloping her in a hug, “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you, my love,” Alex pressed a kiss to the top of her head, squeezing her tightly. 

“Matty,” Salome yelled, breaking from her mother to hug Matt.

“Hey, poppet,” Matt hugged her back, pulling away to measure her height against his chest. “My, you must have grown at least a foot since I saw you last.”

“Only eleven inches,” Salome chirped back.

“Oi! Cheeky, just like your mum,” Matt said, reaching to ruffle Salome’s hair.

“But you love it,” Alex whispered, taking his hand and leaning into him.

“I do love it,” Matt nodded, looking down to Salome, who nodded back. Matt took a deep breath and turned to Alex, dropping his things onto the floor. 

“Is something wrong?” Alex asked.

“No,” Matt reached into his pocket, “Nothing is wrong at all.”

“Oh my God,” Alex brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she saw the small box Matt held in his hand as he lowered himself onto one knee.

“Alex, I know its not the gold star you wanted, but I was thinking this might do the trick instead,” he opened the box, revealing the gold-banded diamond inside. He ran his other hand through his hair nervously, looking up at her with anxious eyes, “Alex. I love you. I have for years now. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and with Salome,” he glanced over at the girl who was smiling as he continued on, “Now, I know that Sal always comes first. And that she is most important. Which is why I’ve asked her permission before asking you. And much to my surprise she asked me what took me so long. I couldn’t even think of a good answer to give her. So, I don’t want to waste any more time. Alex, will you marry me?”

Alex looked down at Matt with tear filled eyes, and then to Salome, and then back to Matt. She took her bottom lip between her teeth before nodding furiously, bending down to capture Matt’s lips between her own. “Yes, yes, a hundred times yes!” She pulled back, rubbing her thumb along his cheek. Matt took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger. Alex stood up slowly, and Matt followed. 

“Is it a good enough substitute for the gold star?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Alex smiled, nodding as she wrapped her arms around her neck, “Darling, you’re the only gold star I’ll ever need.”


End file.
